


Yours

by ice326



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice326/pseuds/ice326
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short Steve/Natasha drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

 

She saw Steve from afar talking to Agent 13 this morning. Talking is fine, no problem with that, problem came when Agent 13 came closer to him touched his left arm and smiled seductively.

The day went out fast and before she knew it, she’s waiting desperately in her apartment for him to come home.

Seconds, minutes, hours passed… until she heard footsteps approaching her front door apartment. She waited until she saw him come inside and closed the front door.

He greeted her with a tired smile. _“Nat...”_

She stared at him blankly, got up the couch, pushed him against the door, her hands on his chest, leaning into him, kissing him hungrily.

 _“Mine.”_ She whispered on his lips.

 _“Yours.”_ He whispers back.


End file.
